100 Themes of Pokelove
by IchigoHatake
Summary: 100 themes of various Pokémon shippings. Each shipping I like will be written about, but I may also take reader requests if you want a certain shipping to be included! Characters not listed because there will be too many. All of these will be one-shots! Please enjoy!
1. Introduction

Introduction

There are lots of trainers out there, but these characters chose each other. You don't know the shippings yet, but you will soon. This is only a short introduction.

Love is complicated, but everyone wants it. Even these unique Pokemon characters. Love is all you need they say.

Some people can confess easily and others are shy. Some love is rejected. Sometimes love is accepted and nurtured. What will be the fate for these characters?

Alas, this is but an introduction. Probably the shortest introduction I'll ever write, but please read on to my next theme...

* * *

Sorry for short intro. I just want to get into the real themes! If there's a certain shipping you want in it, feel free to ask about it!

-IchigoHatake


	2. Complicated

Complicated

Ugh. I loved him, but he was such a tough person to love. He can be such a pervert and times and I always have to scold him for doing bad things. The perfect word to describe my love for him would be complicated. Nothing else quite fit.

My name is Crystal, but you can call me Chris. I'm in love with Gold. How would I describe him? Let's see, he dense, perverted, cocky, hyper, rude, insensitive, head-strong, irritating, loud, obnoxious, etc. My list of his flaws could go on forever!

His good qualities? He's strong, he's brave, handsome, has a big heart, can be really nice, tries his best to help, cheers me up, etc. That list could go on forever as well.

Why is this all so complicated? Why can't I just ask him out? Well, there are lots of reasons to be honest.

For one thing, I'm not sure if Gold even likes me. He always gets annoyed whenever I call him out. I think he's my friend, but I'm not so sure if he'd want to be my boyfriend. He's even called me bitchy once before.

Another reason things are tough is because he's an expert flirt/pervert. He has a lot of girls on his tail. Sure they get made when he sneaks into their locker room, but they forgive him because he's so "hot."

One final reason I don't think we could date is because I have so many mixed feelings for him. One minute he's so amazing and I want to hug him and the next minute I'm punching him so hard that he's flying across the room and there's blood everywhere.

If he could just make the first move, then maybe this wouldn't have to be so tough. This whole stupid situation makes me want to cry! Sometimes I just want my problems to disappear with no effort. If only that was possible.

Even though things are so complicated, I still keep an eye on him. I always try to be a good friend to him and lend him my support. If I can't be his girlfriend, I'd at least like to get close to him.

Don't get me wrong, I'm no stalker. If anything, Gold is the stalker in this equation. I just can't help but look out for him. What if he only thinks of me as a sister-like figure?

Grrr! All this thinking is only making matters worse. I'm ripping my pretty blue hair out over this. Man, when did I get so hooked on this king of the fools anyway?

Whatever. Since I'm not brave enough to say anything, this is how things will be. I promise to find the courage to speak my mind someday. Don't you dare give up on me yet!

But until that long awaited day comes, I'll be joyful to be able to call him my friend. And who knows. Maybe it'll end up being him who confesses to me. That sure would be nice.

Well, thank you for listening to me. Until we meet again, I guess this is good-bye!


	3. Making History

Making History

Making history. That's what Ash Ketchum was trying to do. Ash...I really loved him. I'd never discovered how he'd felt about me though. Maybe it's best that way though. If it turned out to be one-sided love, it would only hurt me anyway.

I'm Misty Waterflower, the water gym leader of Cerulean City. Everybody who battles me tells me that I'm really strong. I win a whole lot, but in reality, I'm one of the weakest people alive.

I'm weak when it comes to love. I can't even say how I feel! I'm weak whenever I'm sad. I try to, but I can't hold back all those bitter tears that fall down. I'm especially weak because I couldn't hang on to the one I loved.

It wasn't like Ash was dead. He was alive and doing really well. He's entered lots of Pokemon Leagues and even made it to the top four in the Sinnoh League. Too bad I wasn't there to see it...

That's what was eating away at me. That I couldn't still be there to support Ash as he was making history. Soon enough, he'd end up winning a league and it won't be me who congratulates him. It'll be some other girl...

Why couldn't I have kept travelling with him? If I would've just went with him, then I wouldn't have to suffer this heart ache now.

I tried to clear my mind, so I turned on some mindless television. When I saw the face on that screen, it only threw me deeper into my depression.

Playing on the tv were reruns of the pokemon league and of course I'd turn it on as soon as it was Ash's match. Man I have bad luck.

I wanted to turn off the tv, but my hands became cold and numb and I couldn't move them an inch. All I could do was hug my knees close and give in to the tears that threatened to spill.

As I cried, I listened to the faint sound coming from the tv. This was Ash's match against Cameron. I'd watched it when it was first aired. This was the point in which as lost the Unova League.

Ever since it had come on, I had been wondering about a lot of things. I had so many questions. Would he had won if I was there to cheer for him? Would I have been able to comfort him if he still lost?

I shook my head so that I could get rid of these useless thoughts. Ash had always been there for me to make me smile. I bet he'd be upset if he saw me like this.

I wiped my tears and turned off the television. I didn't want to be depressed anymore. No more crying! No more questions! If he was able to be happy, then I'm sure I could be too.

He was making history? Then so would I! I'd become the most powerful gym leader in the entire world! If we both became legens, then at some point, wouldn't those legends collide?

Yeah. Someday I'd meet him again. Someday I'd meet up with him and one if his girl companions. I'd beat her to a pulp and reclaim my position. I'd make that my goal from now on!

Um...thanks for listening to my rant. If you don't here from me again, don't worry about it. Just know that I'm off somewhere becoming the best I can be. You be the best that you can be too.

I hate saying good-bye. It was bad enough with Ash. So, I'll say farewell. Cheesy and cliche line, right? Well, whatever. Just get outta here! I've got a long road ahead of me...


	4. Rivalry

Rivalry

I guess Gary and I have always been rivals. We're both trainers, so it was only natural that we'd get a bit competitive. I don't mind the rivalry though. That arrogant Gary can go jump off a cliff. I'll prove that I'm the better trainer. We'll see how cocky he is then.

There's something about that spiky haired, green eyed, womanizing devil that confuses me though. Whenever I'm around him, my heart skips a beat. It's like everyone around me disappears and my eyes only lock on him. No one else seems to capture my attention like he does.

According to th internet, those can be signs that you're falling in love. Me loving Gary? I wanted to hurl when I first read that. Even the mere thought of being with Gary made want to throw up or punch a wall or something like that.

Some people would say I'm just in denial. Say whatever you like, but as I see things, we're only rivals. Competitors. We oppose each other. That's how it has been as long as I can remember. I wasn't going to change that just because the internet says I'm in love.

No sir! I was going to live my life as usual and forget all about it. That was the plan, but my plan was failing.

I couldn't stop thinking about that article I'd read. I showed all the signs it described. The internet s full of true information, so why doubt it?

At the same time, the other half of my personality told me how a lot of information was false as well. Especially on all those sites where random people can add things to the page.

Yeah. I wasn't in love, right? Being the person I am, I had to test that out. I decided to go and confront Gary. It was the only way to know for sure. Why was I so nervous all of the sudden?

Gary and I met up at an abandoned gym. According to legend, the gym leader ran away from her gym because ghosts haunted her gym. Not ghost Pokemon, but actual ghosts.

The legend wasn't true of course. Trainers came over to this gym all the time and not once did we spot any ghosts. This place was really cool though. I believe it's the first place I met Gary.

Gary stared over at me with his bright green eyes. We stood their a long time before I came up with the nerve to speak. Wow. I'm speechless? Isn't that another sign that you might be in love?

"Gary, um...I...well I'm not quite sure what to say," I said, stumbling on my words.

Gary smirked over at me. "What's up? You wanna battle or something?"

"No. It's not really related to Pokemon...Gary I...I think..that I...I-"

He interrupted me at that moment. This suddenly turned into a cliché romance movie as he cut off my words, pulling me close and kissing me. Not on the cheek, forehead, or nose, but on the lips. This was my first kiss!

We kissed for a long time before Gary broke away to say something. "Leaf, I don't want to be your rival. I want to be more than that..."

"You mean...," I didn't have to fill in that empty space. He did it for me.

"Boyfriend."

That was the start of a beautiful relationship. I could just feel it! He was my first boyfriend, but I wanted to keep him in my arms forever.

In the end, the internet was right. Maybe it isn't just filled with lame nyan cay videos and epic fail moments. Maybe it was full of a lot more than that. It had helped me discover my true feelings.

Well, that's my story! Whether you liked it or not, that's how things happened. I hope to talk to you again soon, but for now... LEAF IS OUT!


	5. Unbreakable

Unbreakable

I had always believed that Drew was a strong trainer. He never ever cried and always did his best. He seemed unbreakable. It was like he was made out of steel. Maybe even diamond. I wish I could be more like him.

I'm May Maple! I have brown hair, wear a red outfit, like long walks to the fridge, and love ramen! Was that too much information? I've never written down stuff like this before. Am I doing okay?

Well, back to the story. If we don't head back now I'll just keep rambling on. Dang! I'm rambling right now aren't I? Ugh!

Ahem! Drew was always a really tough guy so I was really surprised when I saw him that day. That day...the day I'd seen Drew crying.

It didn't look right. I was frozen in shock as I saw him sitting on that park bench, tears falling from his gorgeous emerald eyes. The amount of tears was overwhelming. It was unbearable to look at him, let alone walk over to him, but I did.

I walked over to him and poked his side, trying to draw his attention. He turned to me immediately and his face went pale when he saw me.

He immediately wiped his tears and jumped to his feet. His fists were clenched and he looked like he was trying to hold something back. Maybe he didn't want me to see him cry? My guess was correct.

"May, can you go? I don't want you to see me like this," he said, his words sounded strangled, like he could barely speak.

It wasn't in my nature to run away when someone is upset. "What's wrong? Maybe I can help you."

I reached out to take his hand, but he pulled it away quickly, rejecting any comfort. He looked very wounded. Not outwardly, but inwardly. He was caving in. He was breaking. The one I thought to be unbreakable was falling apart.

"Drew, will you be okay. I'm worried about you..."

Drew growled, glaring at me with all the hatred in his heart. "Well stop worrying! My life is none of your business!"

His words were piercing, but I kept on going. "If something upsetting happened, it's ok to cry. You don't have to hide your emotions."

"I'm not hiding anything! I'm yelling, aren't I?! That's the emotion called anger! Get out of my sight!"

I did. I wanted to run away. I wanted to escape this unfamiliar side of Drew. I never ever wanted to see him like this again. Running would be so easy, but my legs didn't move. They didn't WANT to move. I wanted to stay here and help him. I had to. I couldn't just let him fall apart.

I didn't know why I did it. I didn't even remember sending the signal to my brain. My body just moved on its own against my will. I embraced Drew, holding him tightly as my mom did to me when I was upset. I just held him there, holding him together. He shattered like glass, but I was his glue. I could fix him.

Drew broke down into tears then. He cried and cried until he fell asleep in my arms. Not knowing what to do, I just laid him down on the bench and called his parents. As I waited for them to arrive, I watched over Drew, stroking his green hair.

That's right. Sleep well. Have a wonderful dream and pull yourself back together. If you don't smile, I don't know what I'll do. That stupid smirk keeps me going. Smile, Drew. Just smile for me.

Well, I guess that's it. What more is there to tell? His parents picked him up and I never really knew what had hurt him so badly. After that incident, we became closer. That's a good thing.

I guess that sums things up. Ok then. Did I write this well? I don't really write down stuff like this. Anyway, I guess this is it. Sayonara! Until I write to you again!


	6. Obsession

Obsession

I have an obession. Another obsession named Dawn Berlitz. She's very lovely. Ah, yes. Very lovely indeed. So lovely, I can't let anyone else have her. So lovely, that I can't help but watch her every day. Call me a stalker if you want, but I'm only doing research. Innocent research.

Was it so wrong to put a few cameras around here and there? Well, to put them EVERYWHERE. Is that bad? Is it bad that I want to know what she's doing 24/7? I don't think so. It's just my way of life.

I know every detail about that fine female specimen. And I do mean EVERY detail. It has taken time, but I've learned just about all I can.

Here are some things she likes:

Boys

Her hair

Clothes

accessories

Bags

Just a bunch of super girly things. I was I bit upset by her dislikes though:

Conway

Plusle

Minun

Conway

Ursula

Conway

Did I mention Conway?

That was so rude! She didn't have to write my name down so many times. It was truly upsetting!

Ichigo: You think you can wrap up your story?

Why?! It's so short. I have much more to talk about!

Ichigo: Look, you're a weirdo. No one wants to hear all this stuff about Dawn.

I am not a weirdo!

Ichigo: Yes you are.

Am not!

Ichigo: Why did I let you be a part of the 100 themes challenge?

Because I'm awesome!

Ichigo: Get out of this fanfiction now or else!

Or else what?

Ichigo: I'll tell Dawn about everything

You monster! She would call the cops!

Ichigo: Exactly. Now go!

*Runs away*

Sorry if this was short and lame, but I didn't think you'd want to hear Conway keep being all stalkerish. I promise to do better next chapter. Bye!


	7. Eternity

Eternity

Eternity, huh? I'd never been able to fully comprehend it. Forever. That's how long it was. That seemed like such a long time. An impossible amount of time. Yet, there was someone I wanted to spend an eternity with.

I'm Amarillo del bosque. Yellow of the Virdian Forest. I'm in love with one of my friends, Red.

I'm not quite sure what it was about him I liked, but I liked him a whole lot. I know that I don't just like him for his looks though. He has a great personality as well. I really did like him.

I'm pretty shy though. I get intimidated very easily. Things like confessions definitely intimidated me. A LOT!

I really did want to tell him how I felt, but I have no bravery. It's times like these that I feel like the cowardly lion. If only I had Blue's wild personality. She isn't afraid of anything! Well, she had been scared of bird Pokemon at one point, but she was over it.

Maybe I should try to talk to Red anyway. I mean, even if I can't tell him what I feel, at least I'll be able to see him again.

I texted Red and ran hurriedly over to the place I'd asked him to meet me. My heart was pounding when I got there. Not only from how nervous I was, but from all the running I did to get here.

It was well worth it. My heart pounded and I lost my breath as Red came into view. He looked normal, same clothes and hair, but somehow he seemed different. There was a brilliant glow that seemed to shine around him. He looked like a guy you'd only see in your wildest dreams.

I could've fainted as his smiled at me, teeth white and sparkling. Maybe this really was a dream. A guy like him was too good to be true. I pinched myself, but didn't wake up. Good. This was reality.

"What's up, Yellow?" he asked, his voice filled with curiosity.

I froze up a bit. This was the part where I was supposed to reveal my feelings for him, but no words seemed to come to mind. I took a minutes to gather some courage and then turned to answer.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now," I said, trying not to melt into those warm eyes of his.

"Alright. You can tell me anything!" he assured me, his smiling growing and becoming even more dazzling.

"I've never really said anything like this before," I said more to myself than to Red.

He looked REALLY curious now. "Just tell me. Don't be shy."

Don't by shy? That sure was impossible for me. Even though I'm friends with so many brave and courageous people, their personalities never rubbed off on me. I was just cute and shy little Yellow.

I didn't want to be that Yellow anymore! I want a new persona. I want to create a part of myself who's strong and hates being timid. I need a stronger side to me. Even if I was just faking being so brave, I had to try.

"Red...is there anyone you like?" I asked, trying to get to the point.

Red nodded. "Yeah. For one thing I like all my friends and-"

I hadn't meant to cut him off, but I did. "I meant like...as in a crush!"

Red's face changed. He looked up into the sky, a happy smile forming.

"Yeah. She's amazing. I love her, but she's one of my best friends. I think our personalities are pretty different, but I think we could make it work."

Best friends? Different personality? Could he be talking about Blue? I think I could cry.

"So...who is she? Are you talking about Blue?"

Red laughed and pushed down on my straw hat. "No way. It's you, Yellow. It has always been you."

I blushed. "Isn't that a lame movie line?"

Red chuckled. "Yeah, but that's how I feel. I love you and I always will...for eternity."

Eternity. There was that word again. At first, I hadn't really understood the vastness of the word, but it all seemed so clear now with Red.

He took my hand and I didn't protest. His warm hand fit so perfectly in mine. We were a match made in Heaven as they say.

That's my story! I'm used to drawing, so I apologize if my writing is off. I hope to see you all again soon. Bai-bai!


	8. Gateway

Gateway

When I met Black, I changed in ways I never that possible. When I was around him, I was new and better me. It was like a gateway had opened up in side of me.

Whenever he was around me, I felt so much stronger. Whenever he touched me, it was like electricity was shooting through me. Being around him was the best feeling in the entire world.

Black was really easy to get along with. He was smart, funny, handsome, and brave. He was just perfect.

In a way, I suppose I envied Black, but that wasn't all I was feeling for him. I'm not the type that's in denial. I knew I loved him.

The thing was, how did he feel about me? By now I must've already been friend zoned. He always called me 'Prez' and I guess he wasn't very romantic with me. That might be a cover up for his true feelings, but I doubted it.

I sighed and played with one of my empty Pokeballs. I didn't really know what to do. I guess I should just tell him, right?

Wrong. I'm so pathetic at confessions! What exactly do you do? Just walk about to them and say 'Go out with me'? Buy them a gift? Bribe them? I don't know what to do!

Geez. I'm a girl. Shouldn't I be good at all this love and romance crap? I guess not. That just isn't my style.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Black walking over to me. He looked really nervous and shaky. Was something wrong?

"Hi," said Black, twiddling his thumb and staring t the ground.

"Hey," I greeted, turning to face him.

He looked really squeamish and I thought he might pass out. He looked pale and sickly. Should I take him to the hospital?

"There's something I want to ask you," he said, knees knocking together.

"Ask away!" I said, smiling. What did he want to ask?

"White...do you...do you like me?"

I blushed madly, feeling them heat up. My head seemed to spin and my world blurred. Was this really happening?

"Why do you want to know?" I asked, trying to keep my cool.

Black shifted his weight to his other foot. "Because...Because I love you White! Do you love me back?"

I blushed even more. "Black...I..."

I didn't finish my sentence. Everything was going by so quickly. It felt so unreal.

Then, as my heart was racing and mind was swirling, Black kissed me, very passionately at that.

My world suddenly seemed so complete. I wrapped my arms around him. Everything seemed so right.

As we broke apart, I answered," I love you too."

And then, another gateway opened. The gateway to my heart. It was his. He could do with it what he pleased so long as he didn't break it.

And that's my story. Pretty short and sweet. I hope you all find someone you love one day. Even if that day isn't today, never give up on love. Thanks for reading. See ya!


	9. Death

Death

Why did she have to die? Why her? Why Blue?

I never thought it would be possible for her to die. For anyone to kill her. She had always seemed so smart and sneaky. I thought she could survive the end of the world.

I was very wrong. If I could've just got to her in time. If I hadn't been so focused on saving my own skin, she'd be here right now. We'd still be together.

Team Rocket. It had been Team Rocket's fault that she died, but I pinned the blame on myself.

Oh. Do you know who I am? I'm Green Oak. Gym leader of Viridian and a pathetic boy who couldn't even save the girl he loved.

As I stood in front of her grave, I remembered the times I'd spent with her. All the days both good and bad.

She had been a real con artist and was very tricky. She was also really loud and out there. All I ever did was complain about her...

I called her a noisy woman and got irritated with her easily. I didn't really dislike her though. I'd always really liked her.

She was so beautiful and full of life. She was strong nd always faced her fears. She even overcame her fear of bird Pokemon.

I sighed and stroked the grave stone, feeling the rough texture. I looked down at its engraving nd smiled sadly, a tear rolling down my cheek.

_Blue _

_Years __

_She was a strong woman who always did her best. Blue did it all for one person._

I sighed. Blue said that if she died, that's what she wanted to put on her grave. I thought that the words sounded very vague, but she just smiled and disagreed.

Somehow, I knew that someone was me, but at the same time I felt it wasn't. I didn't deserve to be the person she fought so hard for.

I would feel very guilty if I was that 'one person.' Because then she would've fought so hard for me when I hadn't fought for her. I couldn't keep her alive.

Just as tears started overflowing, I heard a faint noise. At first I had thought it was the wind, but as I listened, it sounded more like singing.

I walked to the source of the sound and saw a figure standing out by the trees. As not to startle them or interrupt, I hid behind a large gravestone and listened.

_Rest your head on a pillow. Sleep under the weeping willow. You know they will cry as you sleep. But you can no longer make a peep. Please my love don't cry. Just remember my sweet lullaby. Those tears of silver I'll wipe away. Just keep me in your heart and pray. Don't blame yourself because this is not your fault. No matter what you believe, it's just not. It was just my time to go. Don't let those tears overflow. I'm sorry, but I'm drifting away. We'll meet again on another day. I'm spreading out my angel wings. And flying up to meet my king. I'm sorry to say good-bye. Don't bother wondering why. Just know that I love you. GREEN, I love you. Green, I love you..._

The figure walked over to me and I could finally see the person's face. It...I don't believe it. That woman is Blue!

She looked pale and faded just like a ghost, but she seemed more beautiful than ever. She glowed brilliantly and her smile seemed brighter than ever.

As she walked over, my heart skipped a beat and I started crying even more. I must be going crazy. Right?

Blue walked over to me and wiped away my tears with her hand, smiling over at me. She took me in her arms, embracing me for what felt like forever, but at last, she let me go.

As she spoke, her voice seemed as angelic and perfect as it had when she was singing. "Hi Green. It's me, Blue."

I shook my head in disbelief. "No way. This must be some crazy dream."

She laughed. "No. This is real. I'm really here. I came to talk to you."

I still didn't believe this, but said, "About what?"

Her smile saddened a bit. "About my death. It wasn't your fault."

She placed a loving hand on my shoulder and wiped away a few more of my tears.

"Never blame yourself for this, Green. I love you. Please don't cry anymore."

Somehow, her words seemed to control me. My tears ceased and she smiled.

"Green, you love me too, don't you?"

I nodded dumbly and she laughed.

"Then can you promise me to live a happy life and forget me?"

"No," I answered. "I can live on happily, but I refuse to forget you. I will move on though."

That seemed to please her. "You're still not sure I'm actually here, are you?"

I nodded again. This was all too amazing. Again, she laughed.

"Then I'll leave you proof that I was here."

With a stroke of her hand, a music box suddenly appeared and dropped into my open arms.

"Play it," she told me.

As I cranked it, the song she just sang played. I was amazed, if this was real, I'd be able to listen to her voice forever.

She sighed sadly. "I have to go, Green. I can't stay any longer."

She unfurled a pair of angel wings and as she was about to take off, I stopped her, grabbing her by the wrist.

"Wait! Blue, we never got to-"

She knew what I was going to say. She pulled me in and kissed me. It was the most magical feeling in the world.

When I opened my eyes, she was gone, but I still had the music box. I played it as I sat by her grave.

Blue might be gone, but I'll never forget her.


	10. Opportunities

Opportunities

I had every opportunity to tell Ash how I felt, yet I could never do it. I wasn't brave enough.

I wish that Ash could just confess, but then again, he might be too dense to even know what love is.

My name is May Maple and I'm in love with my friend and travelling partner, Ash Ketchum.

Ash has always meant a lot to me. He was there when I got my first Pokemon and he travelled with me even before Brock and Max came into the picture.

Ash had been my teacher in a way. He taught me about Pokemon battles and in a way, I discovered contests because of him when I went with him to Roxanne's gym.

We both loved to eat and it didn't matter what the food was. We'd even have eating competitions every now and then.

Sure we fought sometimes, but we couldn't even stay mad longer than a day. It was like we were perfect for each other.

Why then did I leave for Johto with out him? For contests? I could compete in contests in Sinnoh with him. Maybe it was just that I felt like I had to go there since every one of my rivals was going.

I was so sad as I travelled throughout the region. I struggled long and hard and barely scraped up two ribbons.

I was so happy when I heard the Wallace cup was being held in Sinnoh. But even though I had every opportunity to travel with Ash again, I just left him with a smile and wave.

Now, another opportunity came. There was a ship heading to Unova. I could go see Ash!

I ran and ran as fast as I could, suitcases rolling behind me. I was panting heavily and needed a break, but my legs didn't stop.

I was almost at the dock and the ship was coming into view. I smiled as I ran. Was I going to make it?

My hopes were shattered at the ship blew its horn and began moving forward. The sped up my run and got to the dock.

I called out to the ship, begging for it to stop and let me on, but it didn't stop. It kept going onward.

I dropped to my knees and reached out my hand as if I could catch the ship. I couldn't though. It was gone. I wasn't going to see Ash. No...

I began to cry bitter tears of anger and sadness. There was no one who could comfort me now.

I knew everyone on the dock was staring at me, but I ignored their looks and just cried until someone tapped my shoulder.

Two police officers asked me politely to leave and offered to drive me home. As they drove me home, I stared out the window, letting a tear loose now and then.

I guess this was it. I had to continue my journey here in Johto. I had to keep struggling. I had to keep travelling on my own. I had to stop crying...

Finally, my tears ceased. I wouldn't cry. It wouldn't help anyway. I'd just wait until a new ship came and go to whatever region he was travelling too.

I'd missed so many opportunities, but I wouldn't mess up next time. For now, I'd wait, but I WILL come for Ash.

And when he sees me again, I'll be a new person who's worthy of his love. I swear it on my own grave.

Ash...I'm coming for you. Please wait for me. Don't fall in love with any of the girls you're travelling with, because I'm coming...


	11. 33

33%

There was a 33% chance that Paul liked me. It may be slim, but I still felt like I needed to to him how I felt.

Hello. My name is Dawn Berlitz and I'm hopelessly in love with Paul Shinji. If you don't know him he's cold, rude, etc. Even though he sounds awful, I like him a lot.

We both walk on different paths. He's a trainer and I'm a coordinator. While that may set us apart, I think we could travel together and get along well. We go to the same school.

Prom at our school was coming up and I wanted to ask him to it. I don't care if he rejects me, I just need to get this off my chest.

I saw Paul come into view, purple almost grey looking hair blowing in the breeze. He looked perfect.

He sighed. "What is it you want, troublesome?"

I smiled and blushed a bit. "Um...are you going to prom with anyone?"

Paul laughed, amused. "Of course not. I'm not even going to prom."

My heart sank. "Would you go if someone you liked asked you out to it?"

Paul scoffed. "I don't like anyone. All the girls in this school are overly perky fashionistas. They're all annoying."

My heart sank more. "Even me?"

Paul frowned. "Especially you. What was the point of you calling me here anyway? I'm busy."

I felt like crying, but I didn't. "I wanted...to ask you to prom."

Paul laughed out loud. "You're kidding, right?"

I let a tear run loose. "No. I'm not."

Paul stopped laughing and glared over at me. "Sorry. I'm not interested in prom or you, so why don't you ask someone else. Ash maybe? You two seem close."

I snapped at him. "ASH AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS! YOU...I was hoping we could be more than friends."

Paul looked down at me as if I were the most pathetic being on the planet. "You don't always get what you wish for. I said I'm not interested."

Paul began to walk away, but I held him back. "Please...don't reject me!"

Paul shook me off. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

I started to sob, but kept talking. "No! What the hell is wrong with YOU?! I don't know why I ever fell for you!"

Paul grunted. "Cry about it to someone who actually cares. I have better things to do than watch you weep. Bye!"

I had lied to myself. I said I had just wanted to get this off my chest. I said I'd be ok if he rejected me. But I hadn't been prepared at all...

I laid against the wall, crying for what felt like hours. I'd heard my friends talk about how one-sided love sucked. One of them said it was the worst pain in the world. I'd laughed when they'd said that.

Why had I laughed? Everything they had said was true. The feeling of being rejected was the worst feeling in the world.

Just when I was about to pass out from exhaustion, I felt a warm hand shake me awake.

"...Paul?" I murmured, not fully awake yet.

"No," said a familiar voice.

I opened my eyes. Standing before me was As Ketchum.

He smiled. 'I'm glad you're ok! Johanna said you hadn't come home!"

I felt tears prick at my eyes again. "Sorry for worrying you..."

I shivered in the cold. I hadn't brought a jacket. Ash took off his and wrapped it around me.

"Don't you need this?" I asked worriedly.

He shrugged. "Ever heard of the expression that stupid people don't get sick? I'll be fine."

I laughed and he helped me back up to my feet. My knees knocked together and I fell down. I was weak from all the energy loss from when I was crying.

He helped me back up again and he picked me up, carrying me like a bride. I blushed madly.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed.

He just smiled. "If you can't walk, I'll carry you."

I blushed even more as I began to feel his warmth. It felt nice. HE felt nice...and strong...and more perfect than Paul had ever felt. Then, he said three words.

"I love you."

I blushed madly. "What?"

Ash turned away from me, blushing. "Nothing! I didn't say anything."

I sighed and smiled up at him. I'd heard him loud and clear. Suddenly, Paul's words hit me like a bus.

'Ash maybe? You two seem close.'

I smiled. We were close. Closer than I'd realized. How had I never noticed him before? He'd always been there for me.

I smiled up at him, laughing as he blushed.

"I love you too," I whispered.

"Huh?" Ash asked.

"Nothing!" I sang.

But we had both heard each other. We were just too shy to say it out loud. But with time, maybe we'd become more brave. And maybe...he and I would get together.

Paul was only 33%. That had been too risky. But Ash was 100%. There were no risks with him. None at all...

* * *

Hehe! Sorry for not updating for so long. I'm writing WAY too many stories at once, so it's hard to update them all. I'll try to update more often though! Please keep reviewing. I'm thinking of doing a few crack shippings, so if you have any suggestions, put tem in your review or pm me. Sorry if this chapter sucks. I haven't written a one-shot in a while. Anyway, have a nice day!

-IchigoHatake


	12. Dead Wrong

Dead Wrong

If Diamond thought I hated him he was dead wrong. I secretly loved him, I just didn't know how to show it.

Hello. My name is Platinum Berlitz, but you may refer to me as Platina. I';m in love with my close friend, Diamond.

We had gotten into an argument lately. He had asked me if I was in love with Pearl. Even though I had said no, he seemed very upset. I don't know how, but the conversation took a turn for the worst and now Dia won't talk to me.

He was dead wrong though. I didn't love Pearl. I loved him. He had always been there for me and tried to protect me and I knew that he had a crush on me. But I didn't really know how to show him I cared.

I had spent most of my life alone in my mansion, so I wasn;t used to interacting with others. Maybe that's why I couldn't understand this thing called love. It all seemed so complex to me.

I knew that I had to say something to Diamond though. I had to tell him how I really felt. Even if he didn't believe me, I had to let him know.

I walked over to Dia's house and knocked on the door. Nobody answered even though the lights were on inside.

Just so you know, I'm a proper and well mannered young lady and this is very uncharacteristic of me, but I opened the door and let myself in.

I could here someone crying. My heart sank. That must be Diamond. I found him curled up behind the couch in a corner.

I slowly walked over and placed my hand on his shoulder, he spun around, eyes widening when he saw me.

He leaped to his feet. "What are you doing here?!"

I stuttered as I tried to speak. "D-Dia...t-there's something that I-I need to tell you..."

Diamond wiped his tears and turned away from me. "What? Do you want to tell me that you and Pearl are going out?"

I frowned. "No! There's someone else I like..."

He looked alarmed. "Who?!"

I blushed as I said, "You. I think I love you, Diamond."

He didn't look convinced. "But you never show it! It seemes like you like Pearl more..."

I shook my head. "Pearl is just a good friend. He doesn;t compare to you."

Dia looked like he was having an internal conflict. "Then why don't you ever show that you liked me back?"

I sighed. "I don't know how to answer that. I guess its because I'm not used to being around other people. This is all new to me..."

He still looked unsure. "Then prove you like me."

"How?" I asked, willing to do nearly anything.

He blushed. "K...Kiss me..."

I blushed too, feeling weird all of a sudden. I leaned in towards him, pressing my lips against his. It felt nice and right. I think he thought so too.

When we broke away, he blushed even more. "Platina..."

I smiled at him. "Is that enough proof?"

Diamond was in a daze. "Yeah...I believe you..."

I took his hand and smiled at him. "I love you, Diamond."

He nodded dumbly. "I love you too."

We were both knew at the concept of being boyfriend and girlfriend, so things may be awkward for a while, but I was happy. It had been easy enough to convince him.

He smiled at me. "Looks like you don't like Pearl after all..."

I shook my head. "Nope. You're the one for me."

He blushed. "Sorry. I guess I was jumping to conclusions."

I nodded. "I'm just glad that you believe me now."

Dia shrugged. "I've always been pretty easily persuaded."

I laughed. "I'm glad. Now we can be together."

Diamond laughed nervously. "To be honest, I'm not so great when it comes to love either."

I smiled at him. "Well we can learn together."

Diamond smiled. "Right!"

And that was that. We were a couple now and I wouldn't mess this up. I'd find a way to make Dia smile everyday. I'd learn how to become a great girlfriend. And I was sure he'd be a great boyfriend.

He really was dead wrong though. I loved him with all my heart. I loved him and there was no way on Arceus's green Earth that I'd let him go...


End file.
